


The Sexual Adventures of Adam Levine

by slutty4liam



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutty4liam/pseuds/slutty4liam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is just trying to be good at his job, but the other men on the set of The Voice want him to be good at something else. AKA Adam Levine gets forced into sex by other men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Adventures of Adam Levine

Chapter One: Blake Shelton

Adam Levine was always pretty gay. Well, at least people thought he was. He was flamboyant and loud and basically every stereotype you’d associate with being gay. His parents were a little skeptical, but ultimately chose to let Adam live his life. Most people around Adam assumed he was gay. To be honest, Adam was attracted to men. The only thing, is Adam couldn’t admit it to himself. When he was asked if he was gay, he would always laugh and shrug it off. I couldn't be gay, he thought to himself. Now that he’s married to a woman, the question rarely came up. Yet Adam would occasionally catch himself thinking of men. I can’t be gay, he thought.

It was the first filming day for Season 10 of The Voice. After spending the last four years working for NBC, he had gotten used to the rhythm of how things went. He knew when to arrive, when to head to hair and makeup, and he knew that when he sat in his big red chair, to put on a pretty face and get ready to roll. This time, however, he caught the glance of Blake Shelton, his fellow coach who was seated the furthest away from him. He and Adam had a very public bromance on the show, so he was used to getting funny looks from him, but this look was different. It looked… almost sexual. He had to be imagining it.

“You ready, buddy?” Blake hollered to him.

“You betcha.” Adam said, mocking Blake’s thick southern accent. Blake shook his head and chuckled as the lights dimmed. The first auditioner was about to hit the stage.

The same question re-entered his head again as the soundstage grew quiet. I can’t be gay, he thought.

-

“Hey, Adam.” He heard from in the break room. Adam turned around with the cup of coffee in his hand to see Blake. Blake was a handsome man and because he towered over Adam at 6’5”, it was hard for the younger man to not be drawn to his fellow coach.

“Blake. What’s up?” He said, forcing himself to not think of the look they shared a few hours ago during filming.

“Just checking up on you, bud.” Blake said, giving him a friendly pat on the back. “What’re you doing right now?”

“Just about to head to my trailer, why?” He replied. Blake was friendly with Adam, but it was usually just for show.

“You wanna come to my pad? We could hang for a bit?” Blake suggested. Adam hesitated before answering, discreetly admiring the way Blake’s tight shirt clung to his muscly arms.  
“Uh… sure.” Adam said. He felt a tension between them as Blake walked away. 

 

“Be there in an hour, bud.” Blake said as he sauntered off. Adam couldn’t look away and the question came back to him. He shook his head and headed to his trailer to change. Adam had to tell himself that it was just Blake being friendly.

-  
Adam knocked on the door to Blake’s trailer. It only took a second for Blake to welcome him in and start chatting him up. Adam was surprised; he couldn’t remember the last time Blake had been so talkative with him.

“You wanna beer?” Blake asked.

“No, I’m good.” Adam chuckled. He sat down on the couch in Blake’s trailer, admiring the country decorations, the walls covered with guitars that Blake has collected. Blake grabbed a beer for himself from his fridge and shut the door. 

“You sure? Okay.” Blake replied, sitting next to Adam. 

“So what did you wanna do?” Adam asked. 

“Just wanted to catch up with you.” He replied. “How’re you and Behati?”

“We’re good.” Adam said. Seeing as Blake was going through marital problems with his own wife, Adam found it surprising that he would bring up Adam’s wife.

“That’s good.” Blake said. The room was silent for a while before Adam stood up. Blake grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “Where you goin’?” He asked.

“I was just gonna get something to drink.”

“I asked if you wanted a drink.”

“No, you asked if I wanted beer.” Adam corrected.

“Whatever.” Blake groaned. Adam got back up and retrieved a bottled water from the fridge. He sat back down next to Blake and drank about half of the bottle before Blake said anything.

“I’m tired of playing games, Adam.” He said sternly. Adam didn’t know what he meant. Blake took a gulp of his beer and suddenly gripped Adam’s thigh. Adam panicked and pushed his hand away. “What’re you doing?!” He yelped.

“Don’t act like you don’t want it, Levine.” Blake growled. He slipped his hand back on Adam’s thigh and squeezed tighter. “I know you love dick as much as the next gay guy.”

“I’m not gay!” Adam shouted, nudging Blake away from him. Adam couldn’t believe Blake was doing this. He knew Blake hadn’t gotten laid in a few weeks, but he didn’t know it would make him like this.

“Yes you are, dumbass.” Blake shouted back, setting his beer down and pushing himself closer to Adam. He gripped Adam’s shirt and spit in his face as he talked. “No man walks like you and talks like you that doesn’t love dick. You’re gay as hell.”

“I’m married, Blake! Stop!” Adam pleaded, getting up and heading for the door. Blake charged after him, knocking him on the ground. Adam caught himself with his forearms, with Blake on top of him and holding him in place. Blake took the opportunity to grind his crotch into Adam’s ass hard enough that Adam could feel the bulge press against him through his jeans. “Blake!”

“You just can’t admit it, huh?” Blake wondered aloud. He put Adam’s hands behind his back with one hand while forcing his ass in the air. Blake used his free hand to slap Adam’s ass as hard as he could, bringing a tear to the singer’s eye. “Let me help you with that.”

Blake gripped Adam’s waistband and pulled down, exposing his pale ass. With it being as perky as it was, Blake knew that it would feel way better than fucking Miranda. Adam squealed and pleaded. Blake stuck two fingers in his own mouth and after a moment of sucking, rammed them harshly into Adam’s tight hole. Adam screamed in pain. “Shit! You’re so tight!” Blake commented, making quick work of Adam. Adam gasped and pleaded but Blake kept forcing his fingers inside him, slowly adding more until his thumb had joined in. “That should be enough.” He laughed.

“Stop!” Adam screamed. Blake pulled his pants down, revealing his fat dick. He was veiny and hard as a rock. Adam looked back and gasped. “What’re you? Ten inches?”

“Close.” Blake chuckled. “Now quit moving before I shove my whole fist in the worthless fucking hole.”

“Stop! Blake!” The younger man shouted.

Adam tensed up as Blake lined his thick tool up with Adam’s hole and slowly entered. Adam squirmed, but a hard ass slap from Blake made him stay put. Blake finally got the head in and Adam felt tears well up. “You like this don’t you?” Blake asked. “You like a big, fat cock in your asshole, don’t you? You just didn’t know how bad you needed it…”

Blake pushed further in. Adam gasped as he felt Blake slide deeper inside. Blake let go of Adam’s arms and Adam just laid there, limp with his ass up. He couldn’t fight the much larger man and resigned to being Blake’s fucktoy.

“Fuck.” Blake said as his cock hit Adam’s prostate. Adam squealed.

“F-f-fuck you.” Adam breathlessly moaned.

“You already are.” Blake laughed. Blake slowly pulled out before ramming back in. Adam screamed. 

“Yeah, scream louder, bitch! Everyone’s gone home. Besides, I know this is what you want. You want a fat cock in you, to fill you up. Your wife can’t give this to you. Can’t give you this. You love it. I know you do.”

Adam moaned in agreement. Why am I moaning, he thought. Am I gay? I can’t be!

“That’s it, boy.” Blake moaned as he thrust in and out with urgency, letting his body slap against Adam’s with each hurried motion. 

“Get o-off of m-me.” Adam stuttered.

“Not a fucking chance.” Blake said, pulling all the hair he could from Adam’s head into his fist. Adam’s neck bent, forcing his head upwards. He struggled to find air with all of the pain. “You’re so fucking tight. I wanna make it so you’ll always need a fat fucking cock in you to function. This is what you need.”

Adam felt as Blake’s cock became more slick as it rapidly when in and out of his hole. He heard Blake laugh to himself as he momentarily slowed down.

“Damn. You’re bleeding.” He stated. Adam started to hyperventilate. “I guess this is your first time. You’re still a dirty slut, though. And the more your little hole bleeds, the easier it is to fuck you with my big cock. Tell me you love it.”

Adam forced himself to be silent.

“I said tell me you love it!” Blake bellowed, jamming his dick even further into Adam. Adam screamed from the sheer pain.

“I love it!” Adam cried.

Blake rammed harder and harder into Adam, getting closer to climax. Adam’s face was covered in tears as he felt Blake hammer into him. He felt like he was going to split in two, but he knew that if he said anything more, Blake would just make it worse. He felt Blake release his hair and his head slumped over from fatigue.

“I’m gonna cum in you, fucking slut.” Blake groaned. Blake gave one last forceful thrust as he emptied his load into Adam. “I’m gonna cum in your fucking guts, bud. Gonna ruin this hole.”

Blake gripped Adam’s ass and stayed still, letting the cum drain into Adam. As Adam’s body went numb, he felt the dirty cum fill his filthy hole. Blake was right. He did need this, but he didn’t want this. It felt wrong. He fantasized about it, but doing made him feel disgusting. He couldn’t let it happen again, even though he knew Blake would tell everyone how much of a slut he was. 

Blake pulled out, opened his trailer door, and threw Adam out of his trailer. Adam landed hard on the concrete floor. 

“Get out of here, whore.” He called as Adam shuffled back to his trailer, pants around his calves. He could barely walk as the cum dripped from his hole. What was usually a minute-long walk took nearly five. As soon as Adam returned to his trailer, he laid on his back in exhaustion. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Dazed, he dug two fingers inside himself to force the cum out. He looked at his hand, now covered in cum and his own blood. 

Fucking Blake, he thought as he passed out from the pain.


End file.
